Before the others wake up
by Da Klainetrain Is Coming
Summary: Blaine stays with Kurt for Christmas because his parents couldn't be home for the day. When he wakes up to a sleeping, beautiful, naked Kurt next to him, he doesn't mind that much though.


**Hello. If any of you read my multiple-chapter story, I really am sorry. But this had to come out of me.**

**It's smut, and fluff and Christmas and Klaine. Enjoy, loved ones. Reviews are appreciated. **

**And Merry Christmas.**

Blaine hadn't been happy when his parents called from Canada, saying they couldn't make it home for Christmas because of the massive amounts of snow covering the roads and airport runways in all of North America. But right now, curled up in Kurt's bed Christmas morning with his sleeping boyfriend next to him, he couldn't really bring himself to be too disappointed. Kurt made a peaceful noise in his sleep and Blaine, slowly as to not wake him up, stretched his arm out across the bed and stroked the soft skin of the back turned to him.

It was warm, and so, so smooth, the feeling beneath his fingertips by now being very familiar from all their times in bed together. Kurt didn't stir, so Blaine scooted closer and wrapped himself around Kurt's back, tugging the duvets closer around them. Kurt smiled in his sleep and leaned backwards into the embrace, making Blaine's heart flutter and his lips press a soft kiss just below his lover's ear. With both boys being naked, Blaine could feel all of Kurt press against him – his firm, muscular thighs, the perfect curve of his ass, his warm, soft back. Not being able to resist (and not seeing the reason to either), he reached down as far as he could without stretching and stroked a line softly from just above Kurt's knee and up to his arm, out to his hand where he intertwined their fingers.

The one kiss on the side of Kurt's neck grew and became two kisses. Then three, then sucking and nibbling and slightly scraping his teeth across the skin, just the way Blaine knew the gorgeous boy beside him liked it. By now, Kurt was moaning slightly and pressing his ass against Blaine, making him half hard. He couldn't help himself even though Kurt was sleeping and pressed in just a bit, creating friction against his dick. He let go of Kurt's hand and opted instead to touch the beautiful boy everywhere he could reach. Kurt was now moving slightly and pushing into the touch. Blaine heard him murmur something, then humming contently and turning just a bit unto his back so Blaine had more skin to reach and stroke.

Now that Kurt was conscious and definitely not disliking the treatment, Blaine got a little bolder. He stroked his hand down Kurt's neck and circled a pink nipple lightly. Kurt sighed in pleasure and arched off the bed. Blaine replaced his fingers with his mouth and let his hand wander further down, teasing the silky skin on Kurt's half-hard dick. At this point in their relationship, Blaine new which buttons to push, which places to touch to get his boyfriend writhing and panting and so, _so _hard in just a matter of minutes, and today was no exception. After a couple minutes of worshipping, Blaine let go with his hand and lips, making Kurt open his eyes and look at him with a mix of disappointment, lust and expectation. Blaine shuddered, appreciating the fact that Kurt's lips were swollen from being bitten and that his pupils were blown wide.

None of them having said a word yet made it feel like the situation was almost sacred and sanctified. Like early Christmas morning when you walk quietly into the living room, watching the Christmas tree and listening to the house breathe, a sacred peaceful feeling.

Except now, there was slight desperation as well. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's hip and turned him back around so they were spooning again. He then reached behind him to the night-stand table and pulled out the well-used bottle of lube from the top drawer. Kissing Kurt's neck and nuzzling his hair, he poured some on his fingers and warmed it up slightly, before shifting so he could circle Kurt's sensitive hole. Kurt, aware that the house was full of sleeping people, sighed instead of moaning as loud as he felt like. The slender boy lifted his arm to reach behind himself and tug at Blaine's curls, silently encouraging him, and Blaine complied, pushing his index-finger in to the first knuckle. Kurt tensed up at the intrusion, but only for a moment. Slowly, Blaine pushed all the way in, immediately searching for that sweet spot inside his lover. It took only a few thrusts of his finger, and Kurt's back was arching again. Blaine hit the same spot while biting down on Kurt's neck to satisfy the little part of Kurt who loved the mix of pain and pleasure.

Slowly and luxuriously Kurt was opened with first the one, then two and eventually three fingers, all the while rocking back just a little so Blaine would go deeper, harder. At some point though, Blaine decided that Kurt was ready and slathered his very hard dick with lube, hissing at the cold. Kurt was writhing quite urgently now, pushing back against the empty feeling, and Blaine couldn't wait to be inside him and all wrapped up in _Kurt _and love and the soft sounds the beautiful boy would be making in a second.

Kurt tugged at Blaine's curls again as the dark haired boy pushed himself in. Kurt was still just a little too tight, but had a couple months earlier admitted, spluttering and nervous, that that was the way he liked it the best, when he was more than aware that Blaine was inside of him.

Slowly, Blaine dragged himself out and pushed back in at the same tempo. It took him a couple of tries, but at last he found Kurt's prostate, earning the first real moan from the boy, and aimed for that at every thrust.

Everything was slow and languid and love, and Blaine pressed sweet, open-mouthed kisses all over Kurt's neck and shoulder, wrapping his arm around him and holding him close while simultaneously getting a hold of Kurt's dick and spreading the pre-come, so he could jerk him of in time to his thrusts. It was times like this, with Kurt but nothing to do than allowing Blaine to love him and just take it, let Blaine make him feel good, that made Blaine realized just how much he really did love the slender boy. At that thought, he pressed in a little deeper, and Kurt lifted the leg that wasn't pressed to the bed, wrapping it around Blaine's thigh. Blaine silently thanked all higher powers for Kurt's flexibility, because now he was buried just an inch or so deeper than before.

None of them were sure how long they'd stayed in the same languid pace, but a one point Blaine felt Kurt getting very closed and started going faster and harder. Kurt keened, but managed to bury his head in a pillow before the sound became too high and it would be obvious what they were doing. Blaine kept hitting that blessed spot and both could feel the heat tightening, both so close.

Blaine jerked Kurt off hard a couple of more times, biting down on his neck and thrusting into him soundly before lifting his mouth to suck Kurt's earlobe into his mouth, then to let it go and whisper, "I love you so much."

Kurt came hard and bucked in on himself from the sheer force of his orgasm. Blaine concentrated hard to stroke him through it while coming himself, the feeling of Kurt's muscles contracting and extracting around him being the thing to push him over the edge.

For a while they lay there panting, Blaine feeling like being inside Kurt was too sanctified to simply stop doing, so he stayed there, pressed against the pale back in spite of being a tad uncomfortable because of his sensitive dick.

Kurt pulled away soon though and turned around slowly, meeting Blaine's eyes. Kurt leaned forward and kissed him, a smile on his lips. They stared at each other for some time, enjoying not having to hide just how much they were in love. Nobody here could see them and get uncomfortable by the intimacy of it. Kurt eventually stretched and snuggled up to Blaine, laying his head on the other's chest. Blaine held him as tight as he dared, not wanting to hurt his lover.

Kurt kissed the skin just below his chin. "Good morning," he mumbled, and Blaine smiled.

"Very good, indeed," he snickered and Kurt chuckled.

"I love you too," Kurt said after a moment of silence. Blaine lifted his chin with two fingers and kissed him sweetly, tracing his lower lip with his tongue. When he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against Kurt's and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

Kurt smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Blaine."

**My tumblr url is daklainetrainiscoming is you wanna check it out. I'm very friendly.**


End file.
